1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device that keeps the oar handle perpendicular to the rowing shell at every point of the stroke and particularly to a device that keeps the oar handle perpendicular to the rowing shell at every point of the stroke by creating a parallelogram structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, there are two types used in rowing. The first is called a sweep oar. Sweep oars are the larger variety and are designed so that each rower uses just one oar. Sweep shells always have even numbers of oarsman on each side of the shell. Classes include Pairs (2×), Fours (4×), and Eights (8×). Each class can include a coxswain to steer and coach.
The second oar type is called a scull. Sculls are about 20% smaller than sweeps. Each sculler uses two sculls, one in each hand. In sculls competition there are singles (1×), doubles (2×), and quads (4×).
For the purpose of this application, the present invention uses the term “oars” as a general term that include both sweeps and sculls as described above.
The Problem with Current Straight-Shaft (non-Articulating) Oars is that the severe angle of the oar handle at the beginning and end of the stroke results in many problems relative to boat speed and rowing ergonomics. Some of these problems are: rowers must twist their upper torsos at the catch (beginning of stroke); the length of the stroke is limited by the length of the rowers outside arm; power is limited by the fact that the outside arm is doing most of the work; this reduction of stroke length and power reduces speed; the twisting of the rower's upper torso can cause lower spine and muscle injury' the twisting also results in the asymmetric muscle development; the twisting of the rowers disrupts the movement of the shell through the water; and, most ergs (training machines) feature a symmetrical stroke which differs greatly from the asymmetric stroke of a sweep oar, which makes off-water training less effective and relevant.